


Heist Reward

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [6]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: After a successful heist, Samurai Goroh and Lisa decide to spend some alone time to celebrate their victory while the gang eats some sweets. It gets hot from there.





	Heist Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Here's a smutfic featuring a pairing that you never seen before: Samurai Goroh and Lisa Brilliant. This took place before Lap 13 of the anime. This is for a friend at DeviantArt. Enjoy!
> 
> Update 12/26/18: Thanks to an Random Action Hour post explaining all of the characters of F-Zero, the characters has been changed.

His life motto is "steal, but never kill."

That's the case for Samurai Goroh. He's the leader of the space bandits and the gang do mischief things, such as stealing the food from a shop or the diamonds from a museum. They even travel around the universe, including Earth. They lived in the Planet Cryton, where it barely rains and it's hot all the time. In fact, each year, it only receives 43 inches of rain. The group consists of six people including himself, two females and four males. It was him, Sasuke, Hakuun, Tsukikage, Genzai, and his wife, Lisa.

Anyway, they had to travel to Mute City while it's nighttime there to steal a delivery truck of sweets, such as cake, ice cream, and cupcakes. The delivery truck was heading to a grocery store so it can restock. However, Samurai Goroh and his gang followed the truck. The guy who was delivering turned his head around and saw that he was being followed. He came to a complete stop and got out of there to see that a gang had came.

"Hey you! Give us all of your food or face consequences." Samurai Goroh told the delivery man.

"What do you mean...?" He asked, being scared.

"Show him, Lisa." Samurai Goroh said to her.

Just then, Lisa took out two machine guns and aim them at him.

"Now will you give us the food?" Lisa said. "If not, I'll just shoot your ass."

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! Please don't shoot me!" The man said.

"Thank you." Lisa thanked, putting away her guns.

The gang got in the truck, with Samurai Goroh and Lisa in the front, and drove off. Using the Warp Gate feature, they got back to Planet Cryton without the Mobile Task Force members stopping them (Apparently, Jody and Rick got sick with the flu and couldn't do anything but stay home).

After parking their truck to their hideout/home, they celebrated their successful heist by eating sweets, such as chocolate, cakes, ice cream, cupcakes, and candy.

However, Samurai Goroh and Lisa decides to share a piece of triple chocolate cake with vanilla frosting by themselves. It was so delicious and wonderful.

"MMMMMMMM...! This cake is delicious!" Lisa told him.

"You said it!" Samurai Goroh replied as they ate the last few pieces of the cake.

"This is triple chocolate cake. My favorite," Lisa said as she realized what kind of cake it was.

"Yep. Looks like you got lucky." Samurai Goroh smiled as he gave her a peck on her lips, which was covered in vanilla frosting. "Your lips taste so sweet."

"Thank you. How about we celebrate our victory for our successful heist?"

"Sure," He smirked as they went to their bedroom and turn off the lights. Then, he close the door and locked it.

Suddenly, Samurai Goroh and Lisa engage in a deep passionate kiss, making the couple moan in pleasure. They deepen the kiss even more and making them moan even louder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Lisa moaned as she added her tongue into their kiss, making Samurai Goroh feel her wet tongue against his, rolling and rubbing against it. Before he knew it, he returned the favor as well.

The makeout session between the two started to increase even more when Lisa's hands started to rid the leather vest of him before going for his hip pouch. Samurai Goroh's hands started retaliating as well, letting his hands get rid of her pink zebra tanktop as well. Lisa then got rid of his white T-shirt which was missing its sleeves, revealing his hard abs. Samurai Goroh got aroused even more when he saw Lisa's hefty and ample boobs. He put his mouth against her right breast, sucking it firmly while his hands start to fondle and grope her left one. He rolled his tongue on her right nipple, sucking and teasing it until it was hard in pleasure. Samurai Goroh then switched to the left breast and gave it the same amount of pleasure like he did the right one. Lisa let out a passionate moan as he continued before the left one got hard as well. Then, he stopped for a moment so they can share an sexy French kiss.

The kiss made her soft hands caress the big gigantic bulge inside Samurai Goroh'a dark blue pants. He moaned with a slight gasp once Lisa proceeded to massage his member slowly in such a tender motion.

Suddenly, Lisa went down to her knees and unzipped his pants, forcing his 10-inch long, 3-inch wide hard member to emerge in glorious fashion. She knew that Samurai Goroh has the second largest size next to his rival, Captain Falcon. She slowly grasped his cock, causing the samurai to hiss and moan in pleasure. Lisa started shafting his member in a incredible speed, feeling aroused by his erection. Lisa's lips desperately licked themselves in a hungry matter from this sight, forcing her to wonder what he taste like.

Samurai Goroh immediately stood still as Lisa's tongue started to lick all the way to the top of the tip, forcing a small lusting shudder out of him. It soon turned into a full-blown moan when Lisa sent her head down his entire ten inches, deepthroating him successfully before slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Her tongue even managed to swirl around the head in circles, resulting in even louder moans. He tasted like the sweetest strawberry shortcake she'd ever tasted.

"Oh Lisa! Go harder, please!" Samurai Goroh screamed in pleasure while his hands rubbed her green hair as Lisa started to suck him even harder, deepthroating his erection in a hard pace while she rubbed her vagina in a rapid pace, causing her to moan against his erection.

Samurai Goroh started thrusting in her mouth, letting Lisa take more of his member and letting her taste his member even more. He suddenly felt something gonna explode.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Samurai Goroh screamed in absolute pleasure as he released a massive wave of his cum inside of Lisa's mouth. She swallowed all of his cum and even licked her lips, tasting the rest in her mouth.

"Mmmmm! Very yummy....tastes like strawberries and vanilla." Lisa smiled.

"Ohhhhhh....that was so fucking good!" He sighed in relief.

"Hmmm, not as good as this..."

Lisa stood up and removed her blue jeans, showing her nice thicc ass and her vagina.

"What position should we do, Goroh?" Lisa asked him.

"Doggie style!" He replied.

"Okay then," Lisa nodded as she got on all fours, laying her hands on the floor while Samurai Goroh stroke his cock slowly.

"Mmmmm! Look at that ass...and that pussy!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her waist. "Ready?"

"Do it! Fuck me hard!" Lisa said in excitement. Samurai Goroh wasted no time and pushed his erection into Lisa's pussy and entered it with ease.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned deeply, feeling the tightness of Lisa's pussy and the roughness of Samurai Goroh's cock.

"Fuck! So good!" Lisa said with such pleasure.

"Yeah!" Samurai Goroh replies back as he started to pound Lisa's vagina hard, pulling in and out hard while she moaned and screamed in pleasure. "Mmmm! Take our hot reward!"

Samurai Goroh slapped her ass and even started pushing his thumb into her hole. He soon increased his pounding as he started to finger-fuck her tight hole.

"OH MY GOD! Harder! Fuck me even harder!" Lisa said.

"Alright then!" Samurai Goroh smirked as he started fucking her like a hungry cheetah.

"OHHHH YES!" Lisa screamed in pleasure as she started rubbing her vagina while Samurai Goroh kept pounding her like a jackhammer. "Are you getting close?"

"Yes I am!" Samurai Goroh replied back.

"Ooooh! You better cum inside me then!" Lisa smirked.

"I will for my wife!" He smirked as he groped and squeezing her breasts hard. Lisa moaned even harder, loving his hard pounding in her vagina.

"OH FUCK!" Lisa screamed as she squirted her fluids all over his member and waist.

"OH, I'M GONNA CUM!" Samurai Goroh said as he soon came inside of Lisa, spreading his hot cum inside of her. He pulled out after he was finished. "Oh yes...so good!"

"We're done?" Lisa smirked.

"Oh hell no! I want to fuck your ass!" Samurai Goroh said as he started stroking his erection.

"Let's do it cowgirl style, then." Lisa said.

"Alright." He said as he kept stroking until he was hard again. Samurai Goroh sat down on the bed while Lisa walked towards him and grabbed his member. She soon pushed his cock into her ass, feeling it inside her asshole.

"OHHHH!" The two moaned deeply as he started pounding her hole hard.

"OH SHIT! It's so tight!" Samurai Goroh grinned as he started to suck on her breasts as he kept pounding her hole hard.

"Oh, so hot!" Lisa shouted.

"Fuck yeah it is!" He shouted as he slapped her ass three times while he kept pounding her harder and faster. He then stood up and hold Lisa close as he started to pound her gaping hole non-stop!

Samurai Goroh was getting close, so he started going harder and faster while they kiss very hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned as he squeezed her ass tightly. Finally, it was time for him to release.

"SHIT! HERE IT COMES!!" Samurai Goroh screamed.

With one final hard thrust, he came very hard, filling Lisa's ass with his seed. The two screamed with such pleasure as they kissed each other while he pulled out, but he started to shaft his erection as he covered her breasts with his hot white cum.

"So good!" Samurai Goroh sighed in relief while Lisa smirked at him.

About a hour later, Samurai Goroh and Lisa cleaned themselves off with a shower, but remained naked. They just cuddled against each other on the bed.

"Goroh, that was the greatest love-making we have ever had in our life next to our wedding!" Lisa smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know!" Samurai Goroh replied. "You will always be my hot and sexy wife!"

"Thanks." Lisa said as she soon got off and put some clean clothes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To go get some more sweets." She winked as she left the room.

Samurai Goroh sighed as he started to fall asleep for a moment. After about 5 minutes, Lisa came back with apple pie, two chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top, and a dozen Oreo cookies. His mouth watered with such excitement.

"By the way, they give us our next assignment starting next week. We're going to steal the gold from a delivery." Lisa explained. "Some of us, including me, gonna have to take a break. You and the others will go."

"Alright, then. With that amount of gold, we'll be very rich for a while." Samurai Goroh smiled as she hand him a slice of the apple pie topped with French vanilla-flavored whipped cream, a dozen of Oreos and the chocolate milkshakes.

"Yes. We..." Lisa smiled as she took a dip of the Oreo into her chocolate milkshake and ate it. She then sipped the milkshake.

It didn't take too long for Samurai Goroh to immediately dig into the apple pie itself, forcing out a very big bite into that crust-covered apple pie immediately. It was silky, smooth and very chewy for him to endure its sweetest from the apple pie.

"Mmmm, this is very good." He said with his mouth full before taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah." Lisa smiled as they continued to eat their sweets up.

With the heist successful, the next one could go according to plan. As long they succeed their heists, Lisa will have a reason to give Samurai Goroh his 'reward'.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After weeks of typing, it is done! This is a birthday present for her, which is 4 days late due to problems.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy that hot and sexy moment with that pairing. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you like or love the story. If you would, please subscribe to me as well! Don't forget to support the F-Zero fandom by writing stories of that fandom!


End file.
